Rachel Black
by Fang-Nick-Ride
Summary: Powers over the 4 elements this flock are not whats expected. Their leader has escaped death by 1mm literally. She hadn't seen her right hand man in 6 years. The flock do something rash to try and save Rachel's life but it isn't a wise choice.
1. Intro 1

**New story, something I've been working on for a long time.**

**Claimer - I own the characters and the plot. Steal 'em and feel my wrath. No joke.**

**Summary - Spending six years trying to reunite and after a week together the rest of Rachel's flock make a rash decision to keep them all alive especially their dying leader Rachel. But will they ever remember each other again? Especially when the H.E.P. is ready for release. Luckily for them Two members are still intact, but will becoming 'normal' kill Rachel for the final time? Can they even become 'normal'?

* * *

**

15/06/1625

Todays congress meeting. Mrs Tylor, Mr Somers, Mr Pratt, Mrs Horn and our Leader have decided to create a labratory to store the knowlage only we have. It shall keep what we have in there and it will never escape. We shall advance our knowlage and nobady shall ever find out. We will create experements. It is down to us six and our partners, twelve of us to devlop the H.E.P. so that in 2011 the plan will be compleate and our future leaders will follow the rules and go along with it. We will have labs all over the world, our half human - half animals we can destroy everyone else. H.E.P. Stands for Human Extinction Project. We shall erase all full humans.

Sincerly

Mark Robertson  
Founder of the H.E.P.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness but that is the first of 8 parts to the intro.**

**R&R thanks.  
**


	2. Intro 2

**I decided to put three parts to the intro together at once.**

**Claimer - I own the characters and the plot. Steal 'em and feel my wrath. No joke.**

**Summary - Spending six years trying to reunite and after a week together the rest of Rachel's flock make a rash decision to keep them all alive especially their dying leader Rachel. But will they ever remember each other again? Especially when the H.E.P. is ready for release. Luckily for them Two members are still intact, but will becoming 'normal' kill Rachel for the final time? Can they even become 'normal'?

* * *

**

09/08/1709

Today I ran away. I hated being a failure in my fathers eyes. I made some friends. Jasper is very funny. I love Tanya, Cody, Daisy, Topaz and a boy whom calls himself Chip. I love them like my own kin. Winter is near I worry what will happen to the younger kids. It already snowed today. Ha, Jasper is telling me that "How you write doesn't matter in the wild." to me the way I write still matters, homeless or not. Topaz is getting tired so I ought to go, sorry. Until next time. xxx

20/08/1768

At the age of 73 she died, My other half. I loved her so much. i miss Rachel and I will until we are rejoind. It's ashame life goes round and round. It was her funeral today. The others were there. Topaz never stopped crying, well she stoped once she took a heart attack, which claimed her life. Her husband Erik was devistated. So was Daisy. I am tossing you away to night, I can't live with you, because Rachel is on every single one of your pages. I can't see that every night it will kill me. I will hand you to the blacksmiths son, he's always been intrested in my life. Being one of the 7 heros in all. He'll enjoy reading this. Goodnight and goodbye. xoxox

14/03/1905

Damn you'll never understand the feeling of love cause your a diary. Anyway I bet you didn't know that I'm related to a actual hero. One from the old stories. How amazing is that. I think its great. But I mean fighting evil, using powers. Eli thinks I'm kidding but she's an idiot. i don't know why I am dating her, she's not who I want. Oh yeah, cause the girl I'm in love with is going out with Robert Heyer, apparently they are gonna get engaged. I'm so bummed out like. See ya. 

* * *

**Good or bad? Plz let me know, thanks.  
**

**R&R thanks.  
**


	3. intro 3

**I decided to put 4 parts to this intro together at once.**

**Claimer - I own the characters and the plot. Steal 'em and feel my wrath. No joke.**

**Summary - Spending six years trying to reunite and after a week together the rest of Rachel's flock make a rash decision to keep them all alive especially their dying leader Rachel. But will they ever remember each other again? Especially when the H.E.P. is ready for release. Luckily for them Two members are still intact, but will becoming 'normal' kill Rachel for the final time? Can they even become 'normal'?

* * *

**

23/08/1909  
I need help. I need to get out of my marrage. He treats me horrably. I used to think Robert Heyer was perfect, amazing and kind. I wish I broke it off years ago and chased the one I cared for. He married Eli Hope though, I hear they are happy and have a three children two girls Mary-Anne & Rosalinda. They have one boy called James. I met up with Eli and she said her husband was happy, he was depressed maybe I shall visit, Eli is my friend what wrong shall it do? Goodbye just now. xxx

23/12/1923

Man does life get any worse, I am trapped in a cage. The tests are awful. I shall wait until the right moment. H.E.P. Shant know what hit them. I need help. Arg I'm going insane diary. I shall give you to my daughter. She 'works' here. I know she'll pass you through the generations so the world will know the evils of H.E.P. Bye diary, I'll miss our conversations. Ha, more like I'll miss talking to you. xxx

31/09/1945  
Finally the war is over. I am aloud out to play when ever now. We won, Dad is still on holiday, ma say's. She told me that he went on a very long holiday to France. He went last year. She is too scared to tell the truth. I know he died. I know he died in honour of our country. I need to go and comfort Ma, she's crying again. I hate this. I wish the old hero's from the old stories still existed so I could of helped my dad, or even have been a mutant. But the world doesn't work that way. See ya. x

01/01/1950.  
The doctor say's I won't make it. I'm only ten. It hurts that I won't live to follow my dream. I always wanted to be the first person to land on the moon, but thats just a dream baby. Ma'am is sitting sobbing outside my room again. Daddy is off working. He still works for H.E.P. Though I worked them out I'll not be alive to stop them. When I die, I will visit every day. I'm gonna give you, my diary to Tina to pass to her daughter. Tina is my teacher. She's like a Ma'am to me. Goodbye diary, they are ready to give me the drug that will 'put me to sleep' Bye. xoxoxox

* * *

**Good or bad? Plz let me know, thanks.  
**

**R&R thanks.  
**


	4. Year 2000

**I decided to put up wee bit of what Ive done so about abother 2 chappys after this and thats it for today.**

**Claimer - I own the characters and the plot. Steal 'em and feel my wrath. No joke.**

**Summary - Spending six years trying to reunite and after a week together the rest of Rachel's flock make a rash decision to keep them all alive especially their dying leader Rachel. But will they ever remember each other again? Especially when the H.E.P. is ready for release. Luckily for them Two members are still intact, but will becoming 'normal' kill Rachel for the final time? Can they even become 'normal'?

* * *

**

2000

I sat down on a bench. I kept a blank expression on my face as I looked around at all the other "working" experements. I was friendly with some. Two of them were like parents to me. Leigh and Caramel. Leigh was twenty five, Caramel was nineteen. My best friend was Jasper. He was seven like me. Cody was a year younger than us and Tanya a year younger than Cody. Daisy was only three and Chip was two. Us six stuck together through thick and thin. Cody and Daisy were brother and sister, Jasper and Tanya were cousins, chip and I had no reletives what so ever.  
I heard a bang on the door and I let my body relax even more. I was expecting what would happen next, Jenna told me all about it. Jenna was like a mum to me as well. She was about twenty two. She told me that when she was fifteen she had a baby but that her baby had been kidnapped off her. Another bang. This time it made my body tremble. I felt a presence or two around me. I smiled on the inside. When I felt his warm hand cover mine I felt the familiar shock go up and down my spine.

"Hey Jazzy." I grinned.

"Hey Rachy." He laughed.

Then there was a loud crash. I felt the heat build up in my chest. Like myy blood it swam through my veins, heating up my entire body. The heat began to flow to my wrists. I heard a growl by my ear. My eyes snapped open just in time to watch as a ball of fire grew bigger in my hands. I reacted faster than I should have by throwing at the wolf, setting it a light. I smirked.  
Then I felt the heat leave me. My eye lids became heavy and I let myself slide into unconsiousness.

* * *

**Good or bad? Plz let me know, thanks.  
**

**R&R thanks.  
**


	5. Violentish escape

**I decided to put up wee bit of what Ive done so about aother 1 chappy after this and thats it for today.**

**Claimer - I own the characters and the plot. Steal 'em and feel my wrath. No joke.**

**Summary - Spending six years trying to reunite and after a week together the rest of Rachel's flock make a rash decision to keep them all alive especially their dying leader Rachel. But will they ever remember each other again? Especially when the H.E.P. is ready for release. Luckily for them Two members are still intact, but will becoming 'normal' kill Rachel for the final time? Can they even become 'normal'?

* * *

**

2003

I stood up and faced Jenna.

"No." I growled.

She never understood me. She was only twenty five, but you'd expect her to understand what I was going through. My friends and the new born baby were what counted. I was going to make a rash and stupid desision and I knew it. Jasper would back me up though. I stared into Jenna's bright green eyes. Her blonde hair was down in loose curls. Her face was expressionless, like how mine normally was. She wore a a black mini skirt, a white shirt tucked in, black knee high boots and her white lab coat. She was very pretty, but maybe that was only on the outside.

"Look Rachel, your wanted dead. I'm whats keeping you alive. You need to leave and come with me. Leave your little friends behind."

"Never." I growled.

"Rachel Black." She snarled.

I had it. I turned on my heel and walked off. She was constantly yelling my name, but I ignored it until I could no longer hear her impationt crys. But what really got to me is the fact she gave me her surname. As I was walking by I heard a familiar scream come from a testing room. My stomach twisted as I turned to face the door. I grabbed the door knob and twisted. I slowly and carefully pushed the door open. Daisy was laying on the bed screaming as a doctor attempted to get a needle into her to take a second blood sample. I picked up a metal railing from beside the door (Why do that. Sometimes being a scientist can lead to you becoming a moron.). I Lifted it behind my head like you do with a golf club. The I swung forwad and hit the guy in the back. He automatically dropped. I didn't harm any bones, just dropped him. I ran over to Daisy.

"Rachel?" She asked, shocked.

"C'mon doll, lets finally get out of here. For good."

"Hell yeah!"

I grabbed her hand and we began to race round the maze of corridors. Headed for one place in paticular. While a plan began to form in my head. We'd need every mutant in there. Not everyone liked door came into view, and my plan wasn't even a plan, really. I stood outside the door before slamming it open.

"Front and center!" I commaned.  
And when everyone followed my command I was shocked as heck. I smirked.

"If you want your freedom, follow my plan carefully. Me and my friends will create a diversion, but that means us six splitting into pairs and getting seperated. The other kids get split into two groups Leigh and Caramel you're in charge of doing that. Teenagers stay on this floor and knock out any scientist slash evil being okay, the adults split into two groups to go with the groups of kids. You and the kids need to make sure all other experements are set free. Three minuets after me and my guys have gone, start. When the fire alarm goes off you have ten minuets to get out the building. Good luck" I explained.

Jasper ran over to me with Topaz in his arms. I grabbed her off of him. I needed to get us into pairs.

"I'm with Tanya." Chip cried

"Daisy." Cody nodded.

I wished them and quickly told them what to do before bolting off. Jasper and me had three minuets to do this and grab the others. I ran like never before. Hoping we could finally get out of here. Yeah my plan was violent but hell, it'll work hopefully. I skidded round a corner before running up the stair case taking two at a time. Jasper was on my heels. I ran over a doctor (literally) knocked over two nurses but never slowed down. I came to another staircase and lept up those stairs to. I needed to get to the top of this building. I was slowly building up my speed again. I skidded round the corner and came to a stop. I saw a wall covered in knives, not something I expected. I grabbed a small one but it still was very sharp. I shoved it down my sock. I found the energy pannel. I pulled the leaver with turned off all electricity while Jasper pushed the fire alarm button. Daisy had obviously set off the bomb. Suddenly a huge gust of wing arrived. I let the fire over take my body. We set the top floor on fire, then ran for it.  
I jumped over the banister and held onto Topaz for my dear life before landing, into the middle of a battle. I had automatically lost Jasper.  
A memory flew into my mind

Jasper and me were sitting on a bench in the room.  
"What ever happens Rachel, if you can't find me leave. Just leave me behind, we'll always, always meet at the other end."  
"I can't do that to you Jasper."  
"You can and you will."  
"No, I can't and won't."  
"Even if I had gotten out safely, and you were gonna die."  
"How would I know you were out safely?"  
"Daisy would tell you, or do you have no faith in her."  
"Fine."

I held back my tears and walked through the battle without my right hand man. I clutched onto the baby in my arms. Hoping to see Jasper once I got out. I was only leaving for Topaz now. I heard a beeping sound. Then experements began to run down the stairs, yelling fire.  
My plan was working, but I hadn't been quick enough. I saw a smashed window and grinned. I ran towards it. I pushed my way past experements. I then dove out the window, leting myself fall for a while before unfurling my wings and pushing myself higher into the sky.

"Where's Jasper?" Cody's worried voice cut through the air.

"Lost him in the middle of the fight. I had to jump out the window. Where's Chip and Tanya?" I asked.

"I've not heard from them in a while." Daisy whispered.

I felt tears build up in my eyes. We headed over to a huge, abandond building and sat on top of it. We waited and waited. I held baby Topaz in one arm while I hugged Daisy with another. Cody sat stairing blindly at the building.

Three hours we waited. Three hours we watched. Nothing. Nada. Zip. They never showed up. However almost all the other experements left. After three hours I heard foot steps on the building we were on.

"Rachel, honey? It's been three hours. Please come with us. We can leave the country, get away from the horrible memories. You'll always have them with you. Just look into your heart, your memories or maybe a photo frame, or this locket?" Caramel whispered.

I turned to face her and Leigh.

"Fine. Wait, what do you mean by photo's and a locket?" I gasped.

"This locket is from Jasper, he was going to give you it tomorrow, he must of dropped it because I found it when escaping the building." Leigh whispered, handing me a golden locket.  
I opened it and saw a photo of all seven of us in one window, in the other window was a note. Caramel then held up our photo album. See the scientist do have a tiny heart, they at least gave us a camera. And I know that Jasper had found that locket in the jewlary room.  
I stood up. Gripping onto Topaz and holding Daisy's hand.

"Lets go." I whispered as a small tear slipped down my face.

* * *

**Good or bad? Plz let me know, thanks.  
**

**R&R thanks.  
**


	6. Reunited at last

**Last chapter today.**

**Claimer - I own the characters and the plot. Steal 'em and feel my wrath. No joke.**

**Summary - Spending six years trying to reunite and after a week together the rest of Rachel's flock make a rash decision to keep them all alive especially their dying leader Rachel. But will they ever remember each other again? Especially when the H.E.P. is ready for release. Luckily for them Two members are still intact, but will becoming 'normal' kill Rachel for the final time? Can they even become 'normal'?

* * *

**

Reunited at last.

I sat and looked around. The fires around us giving every on warmth. We were in a subway tunnel in New York. I was on watch. It had been six years. I still missed them. I missed them badly. Caramel and Leigh were in Texas safe and alive. We on the other hand were on the run. It was not the best thing the world. Another train went by, I shivered. The smallest fire flickered. I pulled out a bag of chrisps. I let my head rest against the wall. I thought of my past.

"Hey, you okay?" a all to familiar voice asked.

"Yeah." I replied snarkely.

I looked over at my family. Cody suddenly woke up. I weakly smiled at him.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled at our visitor.

"Cody." I yelped at the same time as the guy said...

"I could ask you the same thing Cody Hart."

I frowned before waking up Topaz and Daisy. I grabbed their hands and began to back off.

"Cody." I whimpered.

I heard a massive "Meow" from behind me. Then a clicking. My eyes widened in fear. I pushed Daisy and Topaz in front of me. They both fell over as I turned to face the Kat and Bomb-Boy. I pulled my fist back to punch the Kat but he grabbed my arm and flipped my over. I landed on the concrete with a scream. The breath left me and my back began to throb. I reached into my sock and pulled out my knife. I lept up. I saw Daisy trying to protect Topaz. I watched as Cody began fighting the Kat. The Bomb-Boy pointed a gun at Daisy and Topaz. He pulled the trigger. I ran for them. It all seemed to go in slow motion. Like I was able to see the bullet headed for my baby. My arms wraped round them as we toppled to the ground. At the same time I screamed. A burning pain ripped in my side. I felt a warm sticky liquid on my side. I looked into Daisy's eyes. "Take Topaz and run." I ordered.

She shook her head. "I won't leave you." She whimpered.

"Do it and take Cody and never look back. I love you baby but you have to do this." I whimpered.

She slowly nodded her head. Tears spilling out of her chocolate brown eyes. I took off my locket, removing the letter I handed her the locket.

"Cody get out of here!" I screamed.

He nodded and followed the two little ones. I handed him my knife and instantly he knew I knew I was going to die. I closed my eyes as a second bullet entered my body just missing my heart. My body collided with the ground. What shocked me was when I heard Jaspers voice yell out my name.

*****

Third Person

The second bullet went through Rachels chest. Jaspers heart almost stopped.

"RACHEL!" He screamed.

Not once did he cry. He never really showed emotion. Either that or The kids would think of him as a pansey. He watched as her body became limp and she collided with the ground. Her grey t-shirt suddenly blood red. Tanya pulled out her phone as Jasper ran towards Rachel. As he picked her up he realized that she was already stone cold.

The abulance soon arrived but he was scared it was too late. Especially since her heart beat had almost stopped. Panick rised in the back of the van. Chip was sobbing as was Tanya. Jasper was trying not to cry, but one single tear escaped.

*****

I woke up in a hospital. I heard two male voices coming from outside. I decided to listen to the conversation.

"You mean Tanya just picked up and left."

"Yeah she went after Cody and the other two."

"We haven't seen them for three months. Three months since Rachel has been out cold."

"Do you think she'll make it. Eventially they'll realize she is a mutant and they'll give her to H.E.P.."

My body stiffened. I pulled the I.V. out of me (Which hurts by the way). I took off the oxygen tube and heart mometers. A pair of dark blue skinnies, a black tank top, a black hoodie and black trainers were out on a chair. A long with some under wear. I sighed and got dressed. Pulled my hair back into a messy pony tail and ripped open the door.

"Rachel." A familiar look guy looked up at me.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked at him. A smirk grew across my face.

"Well hello Jasper." I grinned.

His dark blue eyes sparkled. Another younger boy grinned up at me.

"Hello Chip."

Chip got up and came to hug me. I wrapped my arms round his small frame. Tears grew in my eyes. My eyes met Jaspers. They were smiling. He had chaned a lot over te last seven years. His hair was now a dark brown instead of black, it was still shaggy though. He had more freckles over his cheeks and nose, more silvery scars across his pale skin. His lips were still thin but fuller, and a pale pink colour.  
He was still slim but more muscular and he was about five foot ten, five and a half inches taller than me.

"I missed you guys." I chocked.

I grabbed Chips hand as we walked out of the hospital. Without me sighning out. I grinned as we walked through into the woods. I wanted to find my family. I followed my instincts.

"L.A?" I asked myself.

"Yeah what about it?" Jasper asked me.

"They are in L.A. My family are in freaking L.A!" I growled.

Chip rolled his eyes and I glowered at him. He shrugged. His dirty blonde hair fell in his eyes, his green eyes sparkled, he had slightly tanned skin, he was slim but muscular, and about four foot ten. He wore a green t-shirt, black baggy jeans, white trainers and a white hoodie. I ruffled his hair.  
We walked all day. I was still wide awake when the moon was full and right above us. We decided to sleep in a tree. It had massive branches so we were able to sleep on it. I decided to take the first watch. My heart was pounding lightly in my chest, a bit too lightly for my liking.

"Hey." Jaspers Fife accent murmered in my ear.

My heart began pounding in my chest. No doubt he heard it.

"Hey Jazzy." I laughed.

"You alright Rach, you're different from the last time we met." Jasper wondered.

"Last time?" I asked confused.

"In Texas? The shop? I was gonna buy the last packet of crisps but let you have them."

The memory flooded my mind. I honestly didn't know it was him. I though it was some really nice guy.

"Oh, I didn't realize that was you. Um I've been through a lot trying to save the kids and all." I laughed.

"Yeah. It's nice to be with you again." Jasper grinned.

I just had to grin to. Every time he grinned I did. My heart was still buzzing though. I really liked the feeling. Plus I had my best friend in the whole world.

"Your still my best friend by the way." I grinned.

"Good cos your still mine." He laughed.

I closed my eyes and smiled before drifting off into a peaceful sleep. I dreamed sweet dreams of flying high in the sky, wings spread wide. But I was different my dark hair hung above my shoulders in ringlets, a sparkling headband in my hair, I wore make up, a black sparkling dress which came to mid thigh and three inch black strappy heels. It was starry night and no one was around.

Except your secret admirer who watched from a tree as you flew around by yourself. A familiar girly voice giggled in my head.  
I woke up gasping for breath under the midnight sky with hundreds of stars a light. My chest heaved as I tried to calm my breathing. My eyes darted around searching for her. I jumped down from the tree and onto my feet and headed north. Walking through the forest. I landed at a lake and gasped. It was beautiful. It was breathtaking. I heard footsteps behind me and a small yawn. I smiled and looked up to see a huge, dark figure flying through the sky. I smiled to myself. I sat at the lakes edge and Chip settled down beside me, curling into a ball and falling asleep quickly. I got up and gathered up some twigs and leaves. I set the fire without using a match and went to sit by the lakes edge. It was my turn to go on watch. I closed my eyes and relied on my ears. Only for a while.

I heard Jasper land. I looked out the corner of my eye as he fell asleep. I smiled to myself. If I'd to die it would be here, now. I just wished my whole family was here, even if it was for the last and final time. Even if it was because my family came to say good be 'cause I was about to die. This was my choice for a nice place to live. The forest surrounding the lake, flowers blooming on the ground, water lilies floating on the lake, the open sky, the cliff over looking it all. It was amazing.

"Amazing enough to live here with your whole family." A silvery voice asked.

I turned round my body filled with hope. I had been right, my eyes filled with tears.

"Daisy!" I screamed.

Waking up Chip and Jasper, but I didn't care about that. I ran at her. Picking her up in my arms and spinning her round and round. Hugging her tightly and sobbing like crazy. I heard two other familiar laughs then a slightly unfamilar laugh.

"Cody? Topaz?" I began sobbing harder as I pulled them into hugs just as big too. I hugged onto Topaz for dear life though. I had my baby back. I heard Jasper and Chip talking to a slightly unfamiliar girl. I pulled away from my guys and took a good look at her. My smile grew as her eyes widened.I ran over and hugged her. She hugged me back instantly.

"I'm glad you're alive Rach. Here's your nacklace back." Daisy smiled handing my the golden locket.  
I put it on placing the unread note in it. Jasper's eyes locked on the locket. I smirked.

"I love it by the way. The best gift ever." I chewed on my bottom lip.

He smiled sheepishly. My whole family was together, I hoped that it would stay like that forever.

One day we are going to grow up and want to have families Rachel. We won't be one flock forever. Daisy whispered into my mind.

I frowned at the thought. So I decided to live in the moment. My family was together and that was the main thing. Daisy sent me a sad smile. She was very pretty mocha brown skin, big wide chocolate brown eyes, full lips, slender and about four foot seven. She was the person who you could talk to without anyone finding out because it would be through her mind.

I really would give up forever for these guys. I thought to myself.

I felt a small hand cover mine. I met Daisy's eyes.

"We..." She gestured at her and the three other 'late' arrivles "Almost did give up our forever for you." She whispered.

A week had gone by. I slumped against a rock. My eyes drooping shut. I could keep all of this up. The fighting and all. I groggily pulled my eyes open.

"I have to leave." I croaked out.

Six pairs of eyes met mine. Ah, they didn't look to happy with me either. I'd normally U and A but I had no P or E. (Power or Energy, for you slow coaches at the back.)

"What?" Cody demanded.

Daisy looked at me with wide, tear filled yet understanding eyes. She knew why I wanted to do this but I got the feeling that she didn't agree.

"I'm not in a fit state to help you guys, even more so fight for you guys." I groaned slumping back

"Wht do you mean?" Tanya asked.

"I'm saying the two shots I took three almost four months ago took it all out of me. I'm in no fit stte to fight." I whispered.

"You can still lead us, we'll just have to fight for you." Chip cried out. Everyone backed him up. I looked at them all my eyes feeling heavy.

"I...I can't do that to you guys." I whispered before it all went blank.

Third person

Rachel was out for the count. The flock members looked at each other. They didn't want to loose their leader. Topaz agreed with her mother figure though. She remembered the way she took the bullets. She took them with her head held high and protecting her family. Her family were willing for her to stop fighting but that just wasn't Rachel. Only Topaz seemed to realize that. If Rachel wished to leave, she wouldn't try to stop her, maybe ask to go with her and that would be it.

Daisy shot her little 'sister' a dirty look. Topaz wouldn't be alowd to leave with Rachel if she left, Daisy would make sure of that. Daisy always acted nice around Rachel but she didn't like what Rachel had forced them to do. Leaving her so she could die, isn't what a strong leader would do.

Your right it's what a brave and loving leader would do. What a mother would do. A small voice whispered in her head.

She sighed as her consiouse told her the known truth.

Topaz remembered the way Rachel had told her, Daisy and Cody to leave without looking back. Topaz had looked back though, just at the wrong time. She had seen as Rachel accepted the bullet into her chest to save her family. The look of peace crossing her face as she fell backwards. The almost relief crossing her face for a second before the peacful smile of death whispered its way across her features. The fact she'd done tht nd now sacraficing herself again because she felt as though she was going to drag the flock behind. Maybe she really had wanted to die. It was her way of escaping all the pain and terror of her life. Topaz frowned. Remembering the way she saw Jaspers face twist into a mask of pain and horror. The look burried deep into his eyes as her body and the ground mashed together. The blood that had layred her top and jeans. Her face becoming so pale.

"Oh no." Topaz gasped. Five sets of eyes landed on her, waiting for her to explain. "We are all saying she should stay but remember at the subway. She almost died because she was saving us. I saw the look that crossed her face when the bullet entered her chest. The look of relief. Saving her is only killing her slowly. She's wanting to leave so not to be a burden. She's leaving so that she can die alone." I sobbed out.  
"Instead of the enimy killing her, we her so called family are." Cody whispered.

"There is another option you lot can chose, it will save your leader and also you lot. Only if your willing to accept the consiquences." Came the familiar voice of Jenna Black.

"What's that?" Tanya asked, curious to what could sav their leaders life.

"If you let us remove your memories, we can restore Rachel to full health and no one will die." Jenna replied smugly. "So is it a deal or no deal."

Daisy stared at Jenna, her eyes wide. A normal life, money, a house, school, saving her leaders life. These thoughts filled her confused mind. She opened her mouth to answer.

* * *

**Good or bad? Plz let me know, thanks.  
**

**R&R thanks.  
**


End file.
